


Complicated Love

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [49]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Being Walked In On, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gender Dysphoria, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Hugs, Making Out, Motherhood, Multi, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, POV First Person, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Polyamory, Pseudo-Incest, Revelations, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After Yugiri walks in on them making out, she discovers her four eldest children are in a relationship. Despite the confusing nature of the situation, she tries to sooth her embarrassed children, reassuring them that she loves them no matter what.





	Complicated Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moms Give the Best Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261050) by [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter). 

> Set in the same AU as Moms Give The Best Hugs.

Before I became a mother, there were many things I never expected to happen. I certainly never expected to adopt my children, or to adopted five of them or that my children would all be trans or nonbinary. Sometimes, these aspects of my life still surprise me, and I am currently living them.

However, out of all the things I never expected to happen, one truly shocks me—the time I discover that four of my adopted children are dating.

It happens one evening, after Lily has gone to bed for the night. Tae has to stay in the city overnight for work, so I am downstairs alone, watching TV when it occurs to me that none of our older children are here. Usually, Saki can be found playing video games, and Sakura likes to watch her play. Ai and Junko often study in the other room, sat at the low table as they help each other with their work. So for all four to be elsewhere, I have to wonder what is going on.

So I go upstairs, wondering where they have disappeared too. On the landing, light shines though the gap under the door to Sakura and Saki’s room, but not Ai and Junko’s. Are all four in the same room?

Puzzled, I approach the door and knock twice. Loud gasps and swearing (Saki, obviously) emanate from the room, and my confusion doubles in less than a second. So despite my usual respect of their privacy, I open the door before waiting for permission.

Inside, I find the four of them scrabbling to get out of a very compromising position, but not quite making it. All four are half-dressed, their school uniforms unbuttoned, and their hair and makeup are messy. Their cheeks flush red, and all stare at me with wide eyes. Did I just walk in on my four adopted children having a heavy make-out session?

“Oh, oh shit!” Saki babbles, hurrying to straighten her uniform. “Mom, shit—shit!”

As Saki seems unable to speak without swearing, Sakura pats her back as she approaches me. Behind them, Ai and Junko look like they want the floor to swallow them up.

“Mom, we, we can explain,” Sakura says, face burning as the words tumble out of her mouth.

Sensing the panic in the room, I realise I will have to tread carefully. Even shock might be considered anger by them, and I don’t want to stress them out further. So despite my confusion, I give them my best reassuring Mom Smile, and place a hand on Sakura’s shoulder.

“It’s all right, Sakura-chan,” I say, using the honorific in an attempt to sooth her. “I promise I’m not angry with you.”

Ai stares at me. “Really?”

I nod. “Yes. However, I would appreciate an explanation. Is it all right if you join me downstairs to talk—I don’t want to wake up Lily?”

All four girls look apprehensive, but nod. I leave the room and they follow me, Ai holding Saki’s hand. Once we reach the main room, I gesture for them to sit down, and they squash onto the couch together, holding hands. I take the armchair and study them.

“O-Okay,” Junko says, glancing at the others. “Well, the thing is… we’re kinda dating. Sorry for not telling you.”

“Dating?” I say.

Junko nods. “Yeah. We’ve been… together for a while. The four of us. We, we know it’s wrong, but we love each other, Mom and…” Her voice cracks and Ai puts her arm around her waist.

In the middle of the four, Saki shakes, looking about a second from breaking down. “Mom, I… shit…”

“Calm down, darling,” I say, well aware of Saki’s unstable emotions. Of my five children, Saki has the lowest self esteem and needs comforting far more than the others when upset. Still, I had no idea she would react like this…

Sakura pulls Saki into a hug, holding her tight. “Mom… are you mad?”

“Of course not,” I say. “I can’t deny that I was shocked, but… I’m not mad at you.”

Saki sniffs. “R-Really?”

“Yes, really.” I inhale slowly, unsure how to bring up the topic of pseudo-incest. “I know you are adopted siblings and legally related, however… I don’t think this counts as incest. And even if it did, I wouldn’t hate you. you clearly love each other, and…” I trail off, not sure how to explain my thoughts. I had never thought about the morals of incest before, and now I know why. “Look, even if you did something really bad, even if you got arrested, even if you were on the run from the police, I would still love you. a mother’s love is unconditional. It’s okay. I promise.”

They all stare at me, processing my words. And then, finally, the tears fall.

Saki breaks first, tears running down her face as she heaves in jagged, ugly sobs. I expect her to cling to Sakura, but she surprises me, rushing across the room to tackle me into an awkward hug. But I do not hesitate, wrapping my arms around her and pulling my eldest into a hug. She presses her face into my shoulder, shuddering with sobs.

“M-Mom, thank you so much,” she mumbles. “I, I know it’s weird, but, but everyone at school thinks I’m weird and the only friends I’ve really got are my sisters and we all spend so much time with each other and they’re the only ones who treat me as an enby and not a boy and they help me with my dysphoria and then one day me and Ai were kissing and we knew it was wrong but then we were all dating and, and…” She trails off, her words becoming unintelligible cries.

“Shh, darling,” I soothe, stroking her hair.

On the couch, Sakura, Ai and Junko cling to each other, sobbing. But I know the tears are ones of relief, weak smiles on their faces as tears roll down their cheeks.

“Saki’s right, Mom,” Junko says, rubbing Sakura’s back. “We, we all struggle and we don’t really have friends, and Saki gets such bad dysphoria and b-being told she’s loved seems to be the only thing that helps her feel better, and… I dunno.”

“No, I understand,” I say. “Saki, why didn’t you tell me how bad the dysphoria was?” I knew she has gender dysphoria—they all do to various degrees—but I had no idea it had become so severe.

“Because I’m stupid.” Saki mumbles. “I just… Mom, I know you all love me, but… I just…”

“You’re not stupid. But I understand, darling.” Saki was adopted when she was ten, and was very lonely during her long time at the orphanage. Despite being part of a loving family, she seems to still struggle to open up. “It’s okay…”

For a long, long time, we just sit there, my four children crying as everyone hugs and I thank God Lily is still asleep. Eventually, the tears dry up, and I lead Saki back to the couch, letting her sisters—it seems odd to call them that now I know about their relationship, but what else should I say—wrap her in a tight embrace.

“Thanks, Mom,” Ai says, sniffing. “It means so much for you to… accept us.”

I smile. “You’re welcome, darling.” I glance at the clock. “Hmm… would you like to watch something before you go to bed?”

All four of them smile and nod, and I smile back. This situation may be complicated and bizarre, but my love for my children will never change—and I accept the unconventional love between Saki, Sakura, Ai and Junko.


End file.
